


Is that lipstick on your face?

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn get to know each other a little in the gym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that lipstick on your face?

He always went to the gym when the squad room got hectic.

Currently it was packed full of officers and detectives answering tip lines and getting ready to plaster posters around the city

When the call had come in that the mayor was missing, Pope had flown into the office nearly tripping Buzz up as he went.

Orders had been given and tasks set.

Sharon had watched from her office as Pope had started taking charge of her department. 

She had walked out of her office the minute he had left.

She had made sure that everyone knew what they were doing as the tip lines were set up and someone was sent to the photocopier.

After that she had walked away and no one had seen her since.

As Andy stood Provenza had looked over to his friend,

“Gym” he mouthed.

The older lieutenant had nodded and went back to work of bossing everyone around.

He had walked down to the basement where the gym was located and had changed into his running gear. 

The main section of the gym was empty apart from a single officer using the weights in the corner. 

He walked over to the new treadmills in the corner, ignoring the older models   
against the far wall.

An hour later he had worked up a good sweat as he stepped of the machine.

He sat on the edge and wiped his face down with a towel. 

Only then did he notice the other runner.

Her hair bounced up an down in its ponytail, the lights enhancing the golden highlights amongst the reddish brown.

Her legs were encased in running shorts, and they seemed to go on for miles. 

Her arms swung back and forth smoothly, unhindered the purple sports bra covering her chest.

He couldn’t tell how old she was or who she was but there was something about her that made him think that he knew her.

He sat there watching her run, not paying any attention to the time.

When she finally stepped down from the machine, he stood and turned away, hoping she hadn’t realised that he had been watching her.

He mumbled to himself, trying to make it look like he was actually doing something. 

The sound of moaning caught his attention.

He turned to find her stretched out on the floor. 

Her hair had been pulled loose from its ponytail and now hung in a curtain hiding her face. 

He watched as the mucles in her legs and back moved as she stretched out.

“Need a hand up” he asked as he walked over,

“No thank you Lieutenant, I can pick my self up of the floor” Sharon replied as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

He took a step back, stunned that he hadn’t realised who she was.

“Cat got your tounge” she teased as she stood gracefully.

“Sorry captain, I didn’t realise it was you” he replied, doing his best to not stare at her legs.

“Oh, I see, if you had realised it was me, you would have let me suffer if I hadn’t been able to pick my self up” she asked, her head tipping to one side.

“Not at all” he answered smoothly.

She brushed her hair over one shoulder and started to walk towards the changing rooms.

“Captain” Andy called.

“Sharon, in the gym or my home I am Sharon” she called back not stopping.

“Sharon”

“Yes Andy”

“I was just thinking”

“Thats a change for you” she teased as she dropped herself on to a bench.

He set himself down next to her and began to untie his laces.

“Do you come down here often ?”

“When ever I get the chance”

“Why ?”

“Well sometimes, I just want to get away from all of you in Major Crimes and then sometimes I feel like I have to make up for all the time that I spent not exercising when my   
children were young” she answered, dropping her shoes onto the floor.

“Well I don’t think you need to work out captain if I may say so” he said cheekily.

“You may so, I have no problem with compliments, it is just pictures of witches drawn of white boards that I have issues with” she replied.

He stood and walked over to his locker.

“That was not all my fault, Provenza helped” he explained, doing his best to look remorseful. 

She stood at the same time he sat back down and headed for the shower.

“Well, I wish to shower, if you want to carry on this conversation, you are going to have to wait out her for me” she called over her shoulder as she headed for the tiled room.

“I’ll be here” he replied, settling back against the wall.

15 minutes later and he still hadn’t got a clue as to why he was waiting for her. 

It wasn’t as if they were best friends or anything. 

In fact when she had first taken over as head of Major Crimes he had hated her guts.

Now he was waiting for her to finish her shower.

He stood and stretched his legs out, trying to control the urge to walk straight into the shower and push her up against a wall.

All he could think about was her hair.

And her legs.

And her arms.

He walked over to the door that led into the shower and looked through the glass pane.

Why they had put a glass pane in he didn’t know.

He could just make out her figure through the steam.

He opened the door and shut it ever so quietly behind him.

Sharon moved slowly in the shower, she was in no rush.

The thought of Andy sitting in the changing room waiting for her was really quite comical.

The water ran down her back as she was washed her hair.

Finally when she finished, she hit the button on the wall and the torrent of water came to a stop.

She wrapped her towel around her lithe frame and picked her wash bag and glasses up.

As she went to turn, she saw the shadow move across the floor and swung around. 

Her fist made contact with the figures solar-plexis and her leg swept his from under him. 

As he hit the floor she dropped on top of him, totally prepared to break his nose.

“Captain what the hell are you doing” a shocked and winded Andy gasped.

“Well I don’t know about you but I don’t react well to people sneaking up on me in the shower” she replied haughtily, knowing perfectly well that she was in the right.

“Well, I’m sorry I scared you but you were taking so long that I decided to come in and check on you”

“Well that was obviously a mistake wasn’t it”

“Yes it was”

He looked down and was pleasntly suprised to see a lot of bare flesh.

Where she had landed on top of him, it had forced the towel up to sit right at the top of her thighs, her arms were on his chest and her hands under his chin, her knees either side of his hips.

“You know, if someone walked in now, we could both lose our jobs” he said, doing his best not to look down the top of the towel.

“Well then, lets hope no one finds us”

“Why, are we going to be doing something that could get us in trouble”

“I haven’t decided yet”

She leant closer to him, the only space between their bodies the gap between their faces. 

She watched his pupils dilate and felt his hands move to her hips.

“I do believe your hands are in a rather inappropriate place Lieutenant” she smirked.

She lifted her hands and placed them on each side of his face. 

“Captain, if you are going to do this then do it”

“Don’t rush me or I will leave”

“Fine, but don’t take too long”

She leant even closer and gently placed her lips on top of his. 

He didn’t move a muscle, he quite liked having her on top.

Her lips pressed harder and her tongue demanding entrance.

He laughed against her lips before he gave her the access that she wanted.

“About time” she muttered.

They stayed like that, her hands in his hair, his on her waist, their lips interlocked.

Eventually they both had to come up for air and when they broke apart, she rested her forehead on his.

“Well Lieutenant, that was much more enjoyable than I expected it to be” she muttered.

“Well Captain, I wasn’t expecting that at all” he replied.

She pushed herself off the floor and threw out a hand to help him up.

“We really should get back upstairs” she said, grabbing her belongings as she walked out the door.

15 minutes later and they were both waiting for the elevator.

“Well Captain”

“Yes Lieutenant”

“This is the end of adulterous affair”

She laughed and placed a hand on his nearest forearm.

“We never had an affair in the first place Andy, and even if we did, what on earth would make you think I would stop it now”

He looked at her, surprised by her answer.

“Captain, I’ve learnt a whole lot about you but there is still so much hidden”

They both stepped into the lift as it dinged its arrival.

The moment the doors swished shut she pushed him against the wall.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of this feminine control thing” he laughed.

“Good, because I quite like it”

...............

The moment they walked back into squad room they separated, her back into her office and he back to his desk.

As he sank into his chair, Provenza threw him a look as he hung up on the latest tip caller.

“Flynn, is that lipstick on your face ?”


End file.
